


Wearing Nothing But His Stubborn Pride

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Blindfolds, Collars, Cuffs, Dom John, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Sherlock Holmes, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha and Dom John comes home to find omega and sub Sherlock just a few days from heat, pacing the flat without either clothes or collar, both things which are against the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing Nothing But His Stubborn Pride

Sherlock was restless, his mind on overload from the increased sensory input his approaching heat brought with it. Colours were too bright, smells too strong and even the slide of his silk dressing gown over his skin was too much. As a result, he was pacing the flat, not going around obstacles, but up and over them, even the coffee table.

He was also naked. Completely. The collar John always made him wear was thrown across the room. John would be mad when he got home. He wasn't meant to be naked unless they were in the 'den' upstairs and he certainly wasn't allowed to remove his collar. Mrs. Hudson had had a few complaints the last time she'd caught him naked and, although not impressed, the removal of his collar had been her main point of complaint. John hadn't been impressed and had agreed with her, much to Sherlock's arse's protest, but he didn't care about any of that right now. Everything was too much!

John paused at the foot of the stairs, greeted by Mrs. Hudson.

“Oh, thank goodness you're home. He's been restless all day.” Their landlady looked up towards the flat where Sherlock's pacing could be easily heard.

John sniffed the air. Even down here, he could smell the change in Sherlock's fragrance. The detective's next heat was a few days off, at most. That meant the man was a danger to himself. Sherlock's normally reckless behaviour escalated if he wasn't firmly controlled during these times. “Thanks, Mrs. H. I'll see to him.”

“Please do, dear, I fear if he continues he'll come through my ceiling.”

The doctor smiled, but it was hard to do so, Sherlock's stench was a nightmare. The windows were probably wide open and any passing alpha must have been going mad.

He ran up the stairs and swung the door open wide. “Boy!” He barked.

Sherlock swung around mid-stride and looked at John. His bodily imperatives hadn't fully kicked in yet, but that tone from his alpha and Dom made him freeze in place. “H-hello, John,” he said, aiming for casual and missing by a mile.

John folded his arms. “Despite the fact I love seeing you naked, I am highly disappointed in you.”

“John-”

“Not a word!” The alpha's tone was stern. “Now where is your collar?”

Sherlock bit his lip. He honestly had no idea where it could be. He'd forgotten that he'd taken it off. “Um-”

John pinched the bridge of his nose. “You don't know.” He turned his back on the omega and took two steps before turning back around. “This is what we are going to do. You are going to go wait for me upstairs. I am going to secure the flat, because every alpha on the block can smell you, then I am coming upstairs and putting an end to all this foolishness.” He pointed upstairs towards their nest. “Go.”

It was a very sorry omega that stalked passed him to the door. His head was bowed low and John smacked his naked arse as he reached the stairs.

“And don't think I've forgotten the fact you disobeyed me by taking your clothes off in the first place. Including your collar!”

John shut the windows, locked the downstairs door, then knocked on the door to 221A. When Mrs. Hudson, a beta who couldn't smell an omega's pheromones, stuck her head out he explained, “We'll need to keep the front door locked for a few days.”

Mrs. Hudson brought her hand up to her mouth and blushed. “Alright dear. Let me know if you need anything.”

John tossed a 'ta' over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. He stopped by the kitchen to get some bottled water from the fridge to take upstairs. There was Sherlock's collar by the milk. How the hell had he- The doctor sighed, yet again. The day had been going just swell. Work had been fine. Home left him to an angsty omega.

He stomped up every stair making sure his presence was known and giving his bratty boy enough time to worry accordingly.

It appeared Sherlock didn't care, however, as he was still pacing, but not pacing on the floor, no that would be too normal for the detective. He was pacing on the bed in the corner, the only part of the room not covered in toys.

John crossed his arms and looked sternly at his omega. “I've made a deduction of my own. Rather than tell you what it is, I'll give you one chance to explain all of this.” He gestured around the room and at Sherlock with the collar he held in his hand.

Sherlock just stared at him for a moment before resuming his pacing.

John counted to ten in his head. “Boy! Get down this instant!”

Again, Sherlock froze, but he decided that an angry alpha wasn't what he needed. He jumped to the floor grumbling under his breath.

“Young man, you better start explaining yourself this instant while treating me with some respect unlike your collar that you threw in the fridge.”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the floor. “It's too much. All of it. You don't know what it's like. It's like a migraine without the pain. Everything is crashing in on me.” He started trembling where he stood.

John folded his arms, not falling for it. He watched the younger man for a long time, neither of them moving. He finally decided on, “Then why didn't you do what we agreed?”

Sherlock's head jerked up. For the second time that day, his memory had failed him. Stupid. Stupid! “I forgot, John.”

The alpha held out the collar. “Put this on, then clear out a space on the floor, make it a circle, five feet in diameter.”

“I don't want to put it on.”

John glared him down. “Put it on now, Pup, or I will do it for you.”

“It's annoying!”

Sighing, the doctor reached forward and snatched Sherlock's curls, tugging him over and down so he had to drop to his knees. John buckled the collar on.

“Now do as you were told.”

Sherlock pouted and considered going off in a strop, but decided against it. He bent and started cleaning out a space on the floor, tossing toys this way and that over his shoulder.

John caught a flying muzzle gag as it was thrown over the detective's shoulder. He stared at it for a moment and then stepped forward, slipping the small yet thick dildo into Sherlock's mouth and pulling the rest of it behind him, tightening it up. “Now stop throwing things like a naughty puppy and put them out of the way nicely.”

Having the gag on helped, somehow. Sherlock found himself sucking on it obsessively as he cleaned out a large space on the floor. As soon as it was done, he knelt in place.

“Having fun?” John questioned, stepping before his omega and sub. He could hear the younger man sucking contently.

Sherlock nodded and then looked around at the space he had cleared questioningly.

The doctor ignored the look. “That's what you need, isn't it? You need to be distracted. Have your mind taken off everything that's happening to you.” John stepped right into Sherlock's space, pressing the omega's face into his crotch.

The detective relaxed immediately, surrounded by the scent of his alpha. The muzzle blocked off any chance at a sucking John's cock, which in a matter of days would become his beloved knot. He turned his head away from the alpha's crotch in frustration.

“Don't get all worked up, Boy, you're still not off the hook for breaking two of my rules.”

John reached out and picked up a blindfold, he tied it in place, cutting off Sherlock's vision. The omega thought it was rather nice. So far, his alpha's idea of punishment seemed to be doing nothing but calming him down. He hoped that trend continued.

“Hands and knees,” John ordered.

The sound of the alpha's voice made Sherlock jump, but he complied straight away.

“You're not due in heat for another four or five days, Boy, so don't think I'm fucking you today.”

Despite the gag, a moan was heard clearly.

“But we have that machine your brother dropped off, don't forget. It can do all the work for me.”

John grinned when Sherlock arched his back in entreaty. He meant what he said, the omega would have to wait until his heat arrived for John to touch him the way he wanted. That was part of his punishment. The alpha went over and got the fucking machine, setting it down behind Sherlock. A whine was heard and it was clear Sherlock waited in anticipation. John teased his hole for a minute before stopping.

“Hold on.” He reached around and grabbed one of Sherlock's hands, he was still leant forward. “You should be doing the work. Not me. I've been at work all day.”

The omega started fingering himself eagerly. The more he teased at his entrance, the wetter he got. He was so eager, that John had to grab him by the wrist and force his hand back down.

“Easy there, Pup.” The alpha slid the machine up close to Sherlock's arse. “There you go. Now fuck yourself on it for a bit, then I'll turn it on.”

Sherlock did, even more eagerly than he had fingered himself. John's smell had gone too far away again and Sherlock whined.

“Hey!” John barked. “Stop being impatient, Boy, or I'll leave you like that and leave the room.”

He lowered his head in an attempt at an apology. It wasn't long before John hefted a large weight and placed it between Sherlock's hands. His wrists were soon in soft cuffs, chains running to the weight. He quickly added a leash to Sherlock's collar and tied it off too.

“Fuck yourself harder, Pup,” John ordered.

Sherlock did just that, fucking himself wantonly. Abruptly, John's hands rested on his hips and stilled him.

“Good job, Pup. Now let the machine do all the work.” With that, John flicked on the device and it started pounding into Sherlock.

The alpha grabbed a bean bag and dropped in front of the detective's head. He collapsed into it and immediately began stroking Sherlock's curls.

“You can have half an hour here, Pet, and then you're going to get a thorough spanking. One you won't like, I'll use the little paddle with holes in.”

Sherlock nodded as best he could. Sweat already forming on his body. Right now, the machine felt good moving in and out of him, but he knew from experience that it would soon be too much. It was ironic, if he were in heat, it could never be enough. He was sure if he upset John any further the alpha would tease him with the machine when he reached his heat. It wouldn't be enough, but it would be the perfect punishment and far worse than any paddle.

From time to time, John leant forward and buried his nose in Sherlock's sweaty curls just breathing him in. It was rather intoxicating and he could sit there doing nothing else all night if he let himself, but he couldn't do that.

Sherlock was pressing his arse back into the fake dildo as roughly as he could, even going so far as to try and pull the weight he was tied to with him.

“Hey! Stop that, Pup, calm down.”

John dropped his hands to his sides and the omega turned his face towards him. He followed his voice since he couldn't see him. Sherlock didn't need his alpha's touch, not yet, but he wanted it. He didn't even realise he was keening around the gag.

“You need to go further under don't you, Pup?”

Sherlock didn't answer he was too focused on the thing going in and out of his arse at such a pace.

He soon found himself not being about to hear when a set of thick headphones appeared over his head. John pulled one side up. “If you can't control yourself, I'll stick menthol under your nose and then you really will be stuck. You're most powerful sense gone in a flash.”

Sherlock tried to stay still and let the machine do all the work. The muscles in his thighs trembled with the effort it took to remain still. Soon, though, he was rocking back again, meeting each thrust as it came. It was a matter of seconds before he was grabbed by the curls and his head was yanked back. That roughness was weird with him not being able to hear his alpha. He soon found menthol rubbed under his nose and he whined angrily.

John's anger was cooling by now. He had to sit on his hands to keep from reaching out and soothing Sherlock. He spoke aloud to remind himself why he was doing this. Since his omega couldn't hear him, he didn't hold back his praise. “You beautiful, mad thing. You just had to take off your collar, didn't you? My gorgeous genius.” John shook his head. “And waltzing around the flat in absolutely nothing but your stubborn pride. You're a naughty thing, but I'm so thankful you're mine.”

Sherlock was still whining and moaning, but John just let him. As soon as he realised he wasn't going to get what he wanted by complaining, he would hopefully stop.

He didn't stop willingly, though. Sherlock kept pushing back to meet the thrusts of the machine. His body, not fuelled by the extra stamina of a heat, started to reach the point of exhaustion. Perhaps if he hadn't been so restless during the day, he could have kept up his antics longer. As it was, his body stilled its rocking and settled into a low tremble.

John glanced at the large clock on the wall, so much for just half an hour. It had been 40 minutes already. He knelt in front of Sherlock, happy that his omega couldn't even smell his presence.

John waited until the omega's head fell forward on his cuffed hands in exhaustion, then he stood and got the paddle he had promised. Sherlock liked a good spanking, but not with this. The alpha moved around and turned off the machine, slowly easing the attached dildo out of Sherlock's hole and moving the whole thing aside.

The detective moaned, seeming to think it was all over. He was unaware of the cuffs and collar being unattached from the weight so it came as a complete surprise when he was grabbed by the curls and pulled up and over his alpha's lap.

Sherlock didn't have time to enjoy the physical contact before the first blow fell. He let out a pained, muffled yell around the gag even as his body jolted.

The paddle whistled through the air, but Sherlock couldn't hear it. He didn't know if not being able to hear it was a good or a bad thing. Good, because otherwise he'd know when each blow was coming, but also bad because of the opposite reason. He could prepare himself, but the extent of him being able to prepare himself was tensing up, which made it worse. It came down again and he uttered a muffled 'ow' that came out as a guttural sound. Sherlock tried to think, but he couldn't recall how many strikes John had promised him. He grabbed one of his alpha's ankles to steady himself.

It was when the muffled complaining finally came to an end that John stopped. He dropped the paddle and pulled off the headphones, doing the same with the blindfold, but leaving the gag in place. His pet was cuter like that. John even used a tissue to wipe away the menthol before he pulled Sherlock up onto his lap. With steady hands, he wiped the tears from his omega's cheeks. “Now, Pup, are you going to take off your collar again?”

Sherlock stared down at his flaccid cock, not answering.

John grabbed his chin and pulled his head up. “I'm going to take the gag off and you'll give me a verbal answer. Give me one I like the sound of and I'll take you down to bed. Don't, and you can have another paddling.”

Sherlock worked his mouth a bit before answering. “I won't take it off again, Sir.” He still couldn't meet John's eyes. What if he did take it off again without thinking, sometime when he was worked up like he had been today? Would John finally realise that bonding Sherlock had been a mistake?

John cupped his cheek, reading his mind in a way that would compete with a Holmes. “I've got an idea. Hop up, Pup,” he patted Sherlock's hip, but the detective just wrapped his arms around John's neck.

“I'm sorry, Sir, I really am.”

“Shh, I know,” but still he didn't let go.

Sighing, the alpha stood up, lifting his boy with him. He walked to the corner and managed to shift Sherlock's weight to one arm for a moment while he routed through a drawer. He pulled out a padlock, “Will this help?”

Sherlock was shocked into laughing. “Yes, John. I could pick it, but that would require intention. I don't ever remove it on purpose. Thank you.” The alpha set him down and Sherlock presented his neck for John to lock the padlock in place.

“Bed time, Pup.”

Sherlock nodded and then jumped up. John caught him in strong arms and carried him down the stairs to their bedroom.

John placed Sherlock on their bed, then went to get a damp flannel so he could clean him up. The omega's thighs and bum were sticky wet with his own fluids.

Sherlock let himself be cared for, not merely tolerating it, but revelling in it. He was still getting used to this thing called after care. It was something of which he highly approved.


End file.
